the stars that will never aligned
by Sashicchi
Summary: [Head Canon] Ini hanya tentang Sakura dan Naruto; tentang perasaan mereka yang tidak pernah sejajar seperti bintang-bintang di langit malam dan kisah mereka yang terhenti tanpa saling mengetahui. DLDR!


Warn : plot rush dan ooc.

_Enjoy!_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

don't like don't read

.

**the stars that will never aligned**

.

Ini nyaris seperti apa yang Sakura harapkan; perang berakhir dan Sasuke kembali. Walaupun pada akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu kembali pergi, setidaknya ia memiliki sebuah kepastian; _terima kasih_ yang mewakili segalanya. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak merasakan kehangatan ketika frasa itu mengalir dari celah bibir Sasuke ataupun dentuman-dentuman menggila di jantungnya. _Blur_ kemerahan di kedua pipinya pun seakan tidak memiliki arti.

Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam benak; kenapa? Kenapa tak ada rasa hangat yang menyelubunginya ketika 'terima kasih' itu diselorohkan oleh Sasuke? Kenapa tidak ada rasa bahagia yang menggigiti seluruh tubuhnya tatkala jari Sasuke menghantam keningnya?

Apa perasaannya pada Sasuke telah memudar? _Itu tidak mungkin_, Sakura meyakini dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ketika detik selanjutnya datang dan menghantarkan garis-garis imaji di dalam kepalanya, Sakura kehilangan keyakinannya sendiri; kulit yang terbakar matahari, tiga garis pada kedua pipi, senyum lebar yang hangat, manik samudra yang berbinar jenaka, dan rambut pirang yang dimainkan angin. Sakura merasakan hatinya diketuk oleh sesuatu rasa yang aneh dan ia kembali bertanya; mengapa _Naruto_ ketika di depannya berdiri pemuda yang selalu ada di puncak asanya?

.

Hari selanjutnya; tidak ada Sasuke dan ia berjalan menuju rumah Ino. Ia bimbang dengan perasaanya sendiri. Kemarin malam hingga menjelang pagi, bayang-bayang Naruto yang selalu mengorbankan apapun untuknya membanjiri kepalanya hingga bermetamorfosis menjadi air mata. Ia tidak mengerti; kergauan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Dan ketika Yamanaka Ino mmebuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan Sakura yang berwajah seputih kertas, ia tahu ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya itu.

.

Ino pernah melihat ini; likuid bening yang merangsek ke luar dari kelenjar air mata Sakura. Ino pernah tahu ini; arti dari tetesan-tetesan yang mengalir turun di kedua pipi Sakura. Sahabatnya itu bercerita dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran, mata yang telah sembab, dan isakan yang membuat suaranya tidak jelas. Terus bercerita bagaimana dalam satu hari hatinya berubah; bagaimana dalam satu hari nama Sasuke menghilang dan digantikan oleh nama Naruto.

Ah, atau mungkin, yang sebenarnya adalah lama sudah hatinya berubah dan lama sudah nama Sasuke luruh. Sakura hanya terlalu angkuh untuk menyadari, terlalu congkak untuk merasakan, dan terlalu pongah untuk mengerti.

Ino berkata bahwa ada baiknya ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Setidaknya itu akan membuatnya lega. Namun ketika ia mengingat apa saja yang telah Naruto lakukan demi dirinya, Sakura takut ia akan berakhir dengan keegoisan yang membuat pemuda pirang itu kecewa.

Sakura pernah jatuh cinta hingga ia menjadi seorang gadis kecil payah yang egois. Kini ia telah tumbuh, bertransformasi menjadi perempuan kuat dengan segala kedewasaan yang menyertai. Dan jika ini memang cinta yang baru, ia tidak ingin kembali menjadi gadis kecil payah yang egois.

Dalam satu waktu, Sakura tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Berjalan mundur, terus mundur, hingga ia menemukan dirinya berdiri di masa-masa ketika Naruto terus mengejarnya; mengejar cintanya. Naruto yang pantang menyerah dan dirinya yang cengeng-payah-egois. Mereka tidak pernah selaras, sama seperti bintang-bintang di langit malam.

.

Sasuke kembali ke Konoha beberapa kali. Menemuinya dan memberikan perhatian yang implisit karena sikapnya yang _tsundere_. Di satu sisi Sakura merasa cukup senang, di sisi lain ia semakin bimbang. Rasa senang ini berbeda, tidak seperti yang dulu-dulu. Bahkan ia mulai berharap bahwa itu adalah Naruto yang sekarang mulai menjauh.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat guna mengurangi sedikit sesak yang semakin mencengkram dirinya ketika mengingat Naruto. Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak ia tahu dan mengerti, Naruto menjauh, sedikit membangun dinding dengan dirinya.

Langit menurunkan salju sejak beberapa hari lalu dan jalan-jalan di Konoha tampak diselimuti benda putih itu. Sakura mulai memikirkan tentang saran dari Ino; mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Mungkin itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menemui sahabat pirangnya ketika tugasnya di rumah sakit selesai.

.

* * *

.

Ini nyaris seperti apa yang Naruto impikan; perang berakhir, janji kepada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke kembali yang tertepati, dan diakui oleh desanya. Bagi Naruto, ini lebih dari cukup, mendekati sempurna, jika ia menyingkirkan kisah cintanya.

Ya, kisah cinta. Harusnya Naruto sadar, bahwa cintanya sudah berakhir ketika ia memulai. Sakura akan selalu jauh dari genggamannya, gadis itu akan selalu menaruh Sasuke di atas segalanya. Mereka tidak akan pernah selaras, tidak akan pernah berdiri sejajar, Naruto harusnya sadar, tapi rasa cintanya membuatnya tidak mengacuhkan itu semua, termasuk mengacuhkan Hyuuga Hinata yang jelas-jelas mengorbankan apapun untuknya.

Naruto menghela napas berat, tampaknya, sekarang ia harus benar-benar melupakan perasaan khususnya pada Sakura. Iris birunya melihat bagaimana riak wajah Sasuke yang melembut ketika berbicara dengan Sakura ketika ia, Sakura, dan Kakashi berada di pintu gerbang Konoha. Sakura yang menawarkan diri untuk ikut dengan Sasuke, ucapan 'terima kasih' yang celah bibir Sasuke loloskan untuk Sakura, itu semua cukup untuk mengubur asanya.

Sasuke telah banyak melewati hal-hal kelam; dibutakan oleh kebencian yang pekat. Dan ketika Naruto melihat sahabat sekaligus _rival_-nya itu menemukan cinta, yang sayangnya itu ada pada Sakura, ia memilih merelakannya. Lagi pula, bukankah ada Hinata yang akan selalu berdiri di sampingnya? Naruto meloncat turun dari pohon seraya menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Hinata cantik dan anggun. Lembut dan kuat disaat yang bersamaan. Ia pasti dapat dengan mudah mencintai gadis itu.

Ah, sepertinya sekarang, ia harus benar-benar memberi sedikit jarak pada Sakura dan mulai mencoba untuk jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata.

.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak ia merelakan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Sakura tampak bahagia, Sasuke yang sesekali pulang ke Konoha pun begitu. Rambutnya jabriknya ia pangkas sedikit agar terlihat rapi. Dan ia mulai terbiasa dengan pekikan yang gadis-gadis Konoha tunjukkan untuknya. Tidak terlalu buruk, Naruto menghibur dirinya seraya merapatkan syal merah dari Hinata.

Omong-omong soal Hinata, hubungannya dengan gadis itu semakin berkembang. Bahkan ia baru saja dari kedai Ichiraku bersama gadis cantik itu.

Naruto mulai memikirkan tentang dulu, saat-saat ia masih _genin _dan Sasuke belum meninggalkan Konoha. Sesekali ia rindu pada masa-masa itu. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin kembali ke masa itu dan mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mencintai Sakura sebegini dalamnya.

Dan berbicara tentang Sakura, Naruto mulai berpikir bahwa ia berdelusi mendengar suara gadis itu meneriaki namanya.

"Naruto!"

Sepertinya ia perlu ke rumah sakit.

"Naruto, tunggu!"

Tapi, Naruto tahu bahwa itu bukan sekedar delusi, karena beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan syal merahnya ditarik hingga badannya berbalik. Dan ia menemukan iris hijau yang memandangnya dengan sebal.

"Aku meneriakimu, _Baka_! Kenapa tidak berhenti?" suara gadis itu tinggi dan kental akan rasa marah.

"Eh?" Naruto tidak tahu harus membalas apa, jadi satu-satunya yang ia lakukan adalah menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama-sekali tidak gatal sembari meberikan cengiran pada Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, dari mana?"

Sakura baru sadar akan perubahan Naruto. Pemuda itu lebih rapi dan tiba-tiba saja ia rindu dengan surai kuning jabrik pemuda itu. Banyak yang telah berubah, Sakura membatin. "Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Kau?"

Naruto mengangguk sembari bergumam 'oh' pendek.

Sakura tidak suka dengan ini, pemuda itu lebih kalem dan benar-benar terlihat menghindarinya. Naruto bahkan berjalan dua langkah di depannya. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, ia rindu Naruto yang berisik dan Naruto yang selalu mengajaknya kencan. Sakura mendengus miris memikirkan itu.

"Kau menghindariku." Itu sebuah pernyataan yang dibalut bak pertanyaan retorika. Sakura sudah cukup muak dengan segala tingkah Naruto yang berbeda, yang menghancurkan hatinya. Ia menarik tangan pemuda Uzumaki itu dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan merasa dadanya berdenyut ketika melihat bening yang membayang di netra Sakura, "a-aku tidak."

"Kau iya!" Sakura berseru keras, menggoyangkan segala pendirian Naruto untuk merelakan gadis itu.

"Tidak, tidak," Naruto menggeleng, "aku ada banyak misi dan kau pun sibuk di rumah sakit. Aku tidak menghindarimu." Ia mengimbuh beralasan.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "kau bo—"

"Selamat, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto cepat-cepat memotong. Berseru dengan nada yang riang seperti dulu, nada suara yang Sakura rindukan. Tapi ia tidak mengerti untuk apa, akan tetapi, kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto selanjutnya menjelaskan segalanya, "untuk dirimu dan _Teme_. Sepertinya kalian semakin dekat. Dan kau juga harus memberiku selamat! Aku dan Hi—"

"Apa itu dari Hinata?" kali ini Sakura memotong kalimat panjang Naruto. Ia merasakan suaranya sendiri tersekat. Jari telunjuknya yang menuding syal merah yang melilit leher Naruto, bahkan bergetar.

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu berat untuk mengatakan ini, "ya, Sakura-_chan_. Ini dari Hinata." Ia merasakan sebagian dari dirinya tidak ingin mengatakan kata-kata itu kepada Sakura dan sebagian lagi menyuruhnya untuk memeluk Sakura.

Dan segala asa yang telah Sakura bangun dan kalimat-kalimat yang berputar di kepalanya, mulai bertransformasi menjadi tetesan air mata yang perlahan meluncur menuruni pipinya, lalu sebagian lagi berserakan di sela kakinya. Sakura memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk melukiskan senyuman yang manis tatkala Naruto yang berdiri di depannya terlihat panik.

"E-eh? Sakura-_chan_, kenapa menangis?"

Sakura mendenguskan tawa dengan paksa, "ini air mata kebahagiaan, _Baka_!" lalu memberikan ketukan pada kepala kuning Naruto.

Naruto mengembuskan napas lega dan lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya, "_yokatta_ ..."

"Em ... Naruto?"

"Ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

Ah, suara Naruto melembut, sama seperti dulu, Sakura membatin.

"Mau melihat bintang-bintang yang tidak pernah sejajar?"_ seperti kita_, Sakura menambahkan dalam hati.

"Um, tentu saja—_ttebayo_!"

Ah, setidaknya Naruto bahagia bersama Hinata.

Tidak apa, tidak apa, Sakura mengudarakan mantra magis dalam hati. Dan ia berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_ di setiap langkahnya bersama Naruto malam ini; ketika bintang-bintang sejajar, ia dan Naruto dapat berakhir bersama selamanya.

.

.

FIN

mind to review?

* * *

a/n : saya menonton The Last beberapa hari lalu dan ya ... bagi saya, itu terlalu shoujo. Naruto tidak pernah diciptakan seromantis itu. sorry not sorry ._. Btw, ada yang mau kasih ide/request fic? NaruSaku, tentu aja. Bisa tulis di kotak review atau PM. Saya sedang ada di masa-masa libur panjang, jadi punya banyak waktu luang buat ngetik, tapi minim ide. O, ya, maafkan jika banyak typo dan feel yang tidak terasa. Saya mengetik ini ngebut, mungkin hanya satu jam. : )x


End file.
